Learning the Hard Way
by DrowningFromTheInside
Summary: Tommy Radcliff is in every way a soc, to him Greasers are more worthless than dirt on the ground. After a fateful Christmas night could Tommy change his ways?  I own nothing of SE Hintons. Merry Christmas!
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own The Outsiders.**

Tommy Radcliff stared into the night silently. As a cool breeze  
crossed through the air he buried his body deeper into his jacket.  
_Hurry up,_ he begged in his mind for his friends. They were suppossed  
to have picked him up a good half hour ago. _Where the fuck are you?_

As if on cue a red Mustang veered around the corner. Although they  
were down the road he could hear them hooting and hollaring already. A  
grin spread across his face as they screeched to a stop by the curb he  
was standing on. The instant he was on the seat James, the driver took  
off again. He looked around the car to see that there were five of  
them in the car, including himself. "So what kept you?" he demanded  
remembering that they were the reason he was yet to feel his fingers.

A mischievious look past through their faces. "Well, we met up with  
some some girls at The Way Out, and well, got a little carried away."  
Rusty, the speaker, raised his eyebrows suggestivly a couple times  
until Tommy took the hint. He faked a laugh and although he didn't put  
much effort into it they seemed to have bought it because they  
returned their attention back to their previous conversation and  
already half empty flasks, which Tommy joined them in happily.

Although he was still a little mad Tommy pushed his feeling aside. No  
need to wreck a good night over nothing. And it was a good night. They  
fooled around with their girls and although they wouldn't let them go  
all the way it was still fun. They spent a little time Christmas  
parties some guys they knew were throwing but left as soon as the  
alchohol disappeared to a different party. By midnight they were all  
well wasted.

"Greeeeaser," Rusty slurred pointing a drunk finger out the window.  
Tommy followed his gaze outside to see a slim boy hunched by the side  
of the road. His dark hair covered his eyes but it was still obvious  
he was trying to advoid looking at them by the way his head was turned  
so they could barely see his face. James swerved to the side of the  
road nearly hitting the guy. Tommy grinned wildly. He knew what was  
coming.

"Greeaaseerr.." They taunted as they swarmed around him blocking off  
all chances of him escaping. He pulled out a switch blade with a  
shaking hand. "I-I d-don't want n-no tr-trouble." he stammered,  
stuttering so bad Tommy could barely understand him. A sick grin  
passed through Ryan, another one of his friends face, "We don't wanna  
fight neither, we just wanna...um" he paused trying to think of the  
right word, "Help you. With your hair, you can't even shee." His words  
were slurred the entire time.

A drunk laugh passed through a few of the guys lips. "Yeah, just a hair  
cut." they agreed. Then it started.

Rusty and James pounced on him taking his knife and hold of each arm  
violently. "Stop movin, we might miss.." Tommy cooed as Ryan dragged  
the point of the knife along his cheek following a scar. The boy  
stopped moving instantly and watched the blade with wide deer eyes. A  
small whimper escaped from deep in his throat. His breathing quickened  
and he started shaking. "D-d-don't...p-pl-please" he begged desperatly.

"Don't what?" Someone laughed from behind Tommy. "We're helpin yah."

Ryan hit him first, a quick jerk to the boys stomach that caused him  
to gasp loudly. Soon others joined in until Rusty and James didn't  
even have to hold onto his arms for him to not run away.

Tommy heard an loud yell and turned around in time to see an angry  
face seconds before he was looking up at the sky. He stood up quickly  
and scanned the fight again trying to find the greaser that  
knocked him down. After a few seconds he caught sight of a dark mess  
of hair and icy blues eyes that caused him to think a second before  
helping his friends. Only one greaser he knew had those eyes. Those  
eyes belonged to Dallas Winston.

The dark haired boy was forgotten on the ground as they all turned  
their attention to bringing Dallas down. No matter how much the hit  
him, no matter how much he hit them, neither could get an upper hand.  
Eventually as Dallas turned his attention to a blade James brought out  
his back pocket Tommy saw his opening. He swung with all his might at  
Dally's turned head. It was a cheap shot, Dally wasn't looking at him,  
but it didn't matter. It worked.

His punch was enough to give all the other guys an opportunity to hit  
him. Within seconds he was on the ground. Tommy joined the ring of  
boys as they surronded his body and kicked him.

Tommmy had both feet on the ground, preparing himself for another  
kick, just like all the other guys when it happened. He wasn't sure  
whose foot it was, and he never found out, as they all watched as it  
was brought above Dallys chest, not moving for a second. Then it went  
down with all the power it's owner could muster. It hit Dallas'  
shoulder with a sickening crack. Everything was silent for a moment.  
Then he started screaming.

It wasn't a angry scream like before, this was a scream of pure pain.  
But just as soon as it started Dallas ended it, clamping his mouth shut  
like the scream itself hurt more than the kick.

Tommy watched in a dream-like state as Dally's face twisted in pain.  
His eyes scrunched together crinkling the edges of his eyes and hiding  
his icy stare. Tommy felt a pang of sympathy for him for a second.  
When they opened once again seconds later all trace of pain was gone  
and replaced with pure hate and anger. He yelled again, this one was  
more like a war cry.

Suddenly awoken from his previous state Tommy noticed that everyone  
had resumed their kicking as if nothing happened. He wondered if they  
even noticed how hurt he was. He bit his tongue to resist telling them to  
stop beore they kill him.

Out the corner of his eye Tommy saw the dark haired boy pick up his  
forgotten blade and walk cautiously to the swarm of boys. Suddenly his  
big dark eyes flicked over to where Tommy was standing and met his  
gaze. A look of fear passed his features when he realized Tommy had  
noticed him.

Tommy didn't move, he didn't breath. He was scared if he did  
that the boy would go running. After a few seconds he seemed to  
realize that Tommy wasn't going to warn his friends of him and  
gave a small nervous grin and proceeded forwards.

The boy reached right behind Rusty before everyone noticed him. "Well  
looky here, seems like the grease has finally grown a pair," Rusty  
smirked taking a step forwards towards the shaking boy. He paused for  
a moment then with a quick swipe grabbed his blade and dropped it  
beside him. "Seems like your really keen to learn your lesson huh?  
Well hate to disapoint you." Tommy realized his words were no longer  
slurred and realized just how bad the situation was now that they were  
sober. With that Rusty backhanded him with such force the boy fell to  
the ground. Everyone proceded slowly towards him but were stopped  
before they could land a single punch on him.

James screamed in agony, and Tommy along with everyone else glanced  
over to see him on the ground, holding his nose with blood seeping through his fingers. Dallas stood above him with a menacing gleam in his eyes. In his right hand he held a knife, while his left was pressed to his chest in a sling fashion.

Within seconds the fight was back on. If anything the fight was more  
intense than before. Tommy thought Dally was bad with both arms, he  
realized he was even better with a blade, even if he only used one arm.  
The smaller dark greaser fought this time too, but always stayed a  
little behind Dallas, like he was his protecter.

Everytime someone tried to find an opening to hit Dally, it was  
blocked with a bright gleam of silver. No matter how fast they moved,  
he always seemed faster.

Sweat dripped down the back of Tommy's neck, he was sure he would  
collapse if he stood up for one more second. Suddenly he became aware  
of James escaping back to the car and he followed instantly, runnning like  
his life depended on it, all the guys right beside him.

The minute Rusty slid in shotgun James floored it, making Tommy almost  
get whiplash from how fast his head jolted back from the sudden burst  
of speed.

As they sped down the road James slowed down to speed limit feeling  
safer the further away they got.

Tommy glanced out the back window one last time before turning the  
corner to see Dally leaning forwards, as if to catch his breath and  
the smaller boy standing worriedly beside him.

He shook his head and wondered why he ever felt bad for them. They're  
greasers, they deservered it.

**Well hope you liked, review :) Felt like doing something Christmas-y,  
so this is the result. Next chap well include the gang ;) Reviews are  
wanted, and if you want a fast updates they help :) Try to finish before  
the 25, but if not definately will be done before New Years :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own The Outsiders.**

**. . . **

Tommy strode to his house happily. After the fight he and his  
friends just hung around The Ribbon, but after nearly an hour of  
silence they all decided to turn in for the night. All their previous  
happiness disappeared as soon as they deserted the greasers by the  
side of the road. Losing a fight is never fun, especially when you  
have more men, it was just plain embarassing. He laughed silently in  
his head as he remembered the long stream of curses that had  
escaped James when it became obvious that his nose had been  
broken. Actually the entire ride was pretty gruesome, Dally's blade  
sure was sharp. He had managed to escape with just a few cuts on  
his arm, but almost everyone else had long gashes down their arms,  
and Rusty had a fairly deep on on his stomach.

Tommy slipped his house key into the lock and stepped into his house  
quietly. He knew it wasn't really necessary to be this stealth, because  
even if his parents did hear him it didn't matter, they never really got  
mad. They'd just scold him for a few minutes then let it go.

Only one of his feet were inside when he heard it. A loud crash that  
shattered the previous silent. He wasted no time in running towards  
the sound.

"Fuck you!" he heard his mother screech as he flew into the kitchen,  
unnoticed by it's two current occupants. Shards of glass lay on the  
floor, the smell of whiskey was flooding out of the stain growing  
under the pieces.

His father stood on the other side of the kitchen, looking dumbstruck  
at the broken bottle as if he thought it'd mend itself any second.  
Suddenly his eyes flicked up and glared at her. "Why the fuck would  
you do that!" he roared. "That fuckin' cost a lot! Money doesn't grow  
on trees you know!"

"I know!" she cried, tears streaming from her eyes. "I know money  
doesn't grow on trees! And that's why I don't understand why you do  
this! Spend all that money on booze, drink it in all one night! You  
know our situation! We barely have enough to afford our mortgage!  
And your spending it on whores and booze doesn't help!"

"Well I'm done Richard! I'm through with all this crap! I'm tired of forgiving  
you just for you to cheat again! I'm leaving!" she screamed.

Ignoring his yells of protest she spun around and headed for the door, nearly  
running into Tommy. She looked at him with red eyes for the first time that  
night. She just shook her head sadly. "I'm sorry Tommy.." she muttered as  
she pushed past him and fled for the door.

Nobody moved until the door clicked shut.

Tommy looked around wildly. _What had happened?_ His thoughts swirled  
through his mind, moving so fast it dizzied him. _What did she mean  
she's leaving? _"Dad?" he asked cautiously. He waited for the response  
he wanted, that everything would be alright, that his mother would be home  
in the morning, that they'd kiss and make up and it'd be happily ever after, but  
this wasn't some fairy tale, and that wasn't the answer he got.

"What?" his father snapped, awoken from his thoughts.

Tommy clamped his mouth shut, shocked at his sudden hostility. "Dad?"  
he asked again cautiously.

"Don't look at me like that! You know well what the fuck just happened!  
Don't act like a little fucking kid! Stop looking at me like that, it's your  
fault she left!" he shouted. "And I doubt she coming back!"

Feeling a sudden gust of courage Tommy stepped forwards. "My fault?  
Did you hear what she just said! You the one who cheated, not me! Your  
the one that get drunk every night, not me! And guess what else!"

"What!"

"I don't wanna be in this house any more than she does!" He held his  
breath after he said that. He hadn't meant it. He was mad his mom left,  
but not mad enough to leave. He still loved him.

"You don't have any idea of how lucky you are! I'm the one working my  
ass off everyday to pay for your nice clothes and car and house! You  
couldn't survive a day without your fucking silk pillow!" his father retorted.

"Screw you! I don't need that shit! I can do whatever the fuck I want,  
I don't need shit!" he yelled back. "I hate you!" He bite his tongue to  
prevent himself from saying anything else he'd regret.

"Then get out! Get the fuck outta my house!" his father roared.

Tommy looked at him in shock. _He didn't mean it. It was just another fight.  
His father never actually kicked him out. He was just mad. He didn't mean  
it..._

"Get out! Now! Of you don't need all this shit then leave!" His father  
roared, throwing a vase across the room. Tommy nearly didn't duck in  
time. The glass fell on his back as he darted away from the wall and  
shot out of his house.

He didn't stop running even after he ran out of the house. He didn't  
stop when he ran around the corner. He didn't stop as he past  
buildings and bars. Not when the houses grew smaller. Not when the  
roads seemed dirtier. Not when the town seemed darker. Not even when  
he crossed the train tracks.

The buildings swirled around him in a meaningless blur. He couldn't see  
straight. He didn't even acknowledge the fact his legs were slowly buckling  
under him. Not even when they gave out did he notice the rocks that dug  
into his hands and knees, breaking skin and causing beads of blood to drip  
out. His thoughts swirled wildly in his mind. He slumped on the wet ground  
for a while, barely aware that his body was shaking, or that his tears were  
freezing on his cheeks.

_Enough_, he finally scolded himself. _Sitting around isn't doing  
anything. Sitting around isn't what you do. Just get through tonight,  
then you can deal with everything tomorrow._

He stood quickly with his new goal in mind. Pushing all his thoughts  
from his mind he thought of what he needed to do.

As a cool breeze past through he realized how bad he was shivering._ A  
warm place to stay would be priority,_ he figured. _And tomorrow I'd  
figure out how to get by from there. If his dad had forgiven him, if  
his mom was really gone..._

Realizing tears had started down his face again he scratched them  
away. _No crying_, he told himself.

As he looked at his surrounding with a clear mind he realized just  
where he was. Two dirty brick walls enclosed him in an alley. Garbage  
and dirt was scattered on the ground, a broken beer bottle was laying  
on the ground. One entrance of the alley led him to a road, the other  
was closed of with a fence. He was in the East Side.

"Hey look-y here, looks like we go ourselves a soc." he heard a deep  
voice growl. "You get lost?" Another voice mocked.

Tommy twisted around to face the direction of the voices. There at the  
entrance of the alley stood three greasers with menacing grins on each  
of their faces but one who just glared.

Tommy slowly moved backwards away from the approaching figures trying  
not to turn and run. He heard a light clang as his back made contact  
with the fence behind him. He had nowhere to go.

"All alone, can't run, got nowhere to hide, what's a poor little soc  
to do?" one crooned.

He looked around wildly. _I have no idea_, he answered him in his mind. _No  
idea._

**. . . **_  
_  
**Okay so that's that. Thank-you to my reviewers,  
Iamafanoftoomanythingstoname and Today-Only-Happens-Once.  
for their reviews. You guys pwn ;)**

**Hope you liked and please review.**

**I'm so sorry I know I said the gang would be in this chap, but I**  
**promise on my life they'll be in my next one! Sorry if anyone was**  
**looking forwards to them :(**

**So please review :) If I get 2 or more I'll update before tomorrow**  
**night :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own The Outsiders.**

Tommy glanced around wildly for an escape. The only exit was blocked  
by the three figures. His eyes flicked around nervously. "I don't  
wanna fight."

One of the guys with all these complicated swirls in his hair snorted. "Sure,  
I almost forgot, you socs only fight when you have the advantage."

The middle one nodded in agreement and cracked his knuckles  
suggestivly. Tommy watched them with wide eyes and flinched.

"What you doing 'round these parts?" the third spoke, Tommy studied  
him for a minute. He looked familier.

Tommy shook his head. He had no idea why he was here.

The middle one laughed. "You don't know why your here. Heck, you sure  
are stupid. Why I'd bet you'd fail as much as me if all the teachers  
didn't just let yah pass 'cause your daddys rich."

The one with the light brown hair spoke again. "Shove it Two-Bit,  
nobody could ever be as stupid as yah." He laughed as he ducked the  
weak punch Two-Bit threw at him.

"So where were we," the other one said, fixing his hair with one hand  
while shooting the other two a glare. They both stopped fooling around  
instantly and resumed their previous positions. "So why are you here?"

Tommy shrugged trying to keep his cool. "I dunno."

"You dunno, well no socs go walking round this parts for fun. Why are  
you here." the guy with complicated swirls in his hair said.

Shooting him a small glare the familiar looking one looked at Tommy  
for a second. "What happened?" he asked in a softer tone.

Complicated swirls guy looked at him with daggers. "Soda what the hell  
are you doing? We ain't trying to make him feel welcomed!"

Tommy tried to remember where he had heard that name before. Soda?  
Sodapop? He was pretty sure that was the guy that worked at DX, fixed  
his car a while back.

Sodapop looked at him. "Steve, common man. He looks like he's had a  
rough night. And he wouldn't just go walking round this for a friendly  
stroll. I just don't think jumpin' him is right."

Steve shook his head at Soda. "They jump us all the time, even if we  
look like were havin' a 'rough night'." Tommy stiffened.

"And so jumpin' him would make us no better then socs." Soda pointed  
out. Tommy sighed a breath of relief.

Steve narrowed his eyes at Soda but before he could speak again Two-  
Bit interrupted. "Who cares if that makes us as bad as them, I wanna  
kick some soc ass!" Tommy stiffened again. He hoped Sodapop would  
stand up for him again.

"Two-Bit shut up!" both Soda and Steve yelled at him.

"Look, how 'bout we find out why he's here, and if he's got a good  
reason well let him be, but if not we fight him." Steve settled,  
obviously not happy about fighting with Sodapop.

All boys nodded in agreement then turned to Tommy expectantly.

Tommy looked down. He didn't exactly want to share his personal life  
with a bunch of dirtbags.

Sodapop moved closer to him and whispered so the other two couldn't  
hear, "Just tell us, I don't wanna have to hurt you, but I can't help you  
if you don't help yourself."

Tommy looked at him in the eye for a minute than sighed. "Fine, I just  
got kicked out," he said, leaving everything out about his mom.

Steve rolled his eyes. "Boo-fucking-hoo. What am I gonna do, I got  
kicked out of my house." he faked sobbed. "Stupid fuckin' spoiled soc!  
Let's go!"

Soda put a hand on Steves shoulder comforting, calming him down. "Why'd  
you get kicked out." he asked trying to salvage the situation. Steve  
got kicked out of his house regularly, and then bought back with his  
own money. This excuse wasn't going to save him.

Tommy shrugged. "I dunno, look I don't really wanna have to tell y'all  
this..." he started but Two-Bit interrupted. "Fine by me," he said  
while pulling a blade out of his pocket.

"Just say it," Sodapop ordered. "It probably ain't nothing we hadn't  
heard before."

"Fine," Tommy said gruffly. "I don't really know. I came home and my  
'rents were fighting, then next thing I know ma's storming outta the  
house saying she's leaving and dads throwing a vase at me telling me  
to leave too." he looked at the ground embarrassed by it.

"First time getting kicked out," Steve guessed. Tommy nodded a little  
in agreement, keeping his he's head down. Steve sighed, the first risk  
he got kicked out he was about seven, and it was one of the worst things  
he remembered. First times the worst.

"Alright we won't hurt yah," Steve decided. Soda grinned happily at  
his friends desicion. Two-But just shrugged, he didn't really care either  
way.

"Not to wreck your go-happy moment, but if we let him go, someone else  
will jump him, and the Brumly Boys or Tim Shepards outfit will do a hell of a  
lot worse than we woulda'." Two-Bit pointed out.

Sodapop shrugged. "Well your kicked outta your place, I'm guessing you  
don't wanna go crying to one of your socs buddies for help," Tommy  
nodded in agreement to each one. "Well then you can stay at my place."  
he decided.

Everyone looked at him in shock. "What?"

Soda shrugged like it was no big deal. "He can stay with us. I mean  
it _is_ no big deal, Darry's used to having extra people in the house,  
and anyways it's Christmas Eve tomorrow, the giving season right?"

Tommy almost laughed. With everything that had happened he nearly  
forgot Christmas was a day away. He shook his head in disbelief, it  
felt like a dream, first getting kicked out, his mom leaving, almost  
getting jumped and now staying at a greasers house, it was unreal.

"Whatever," Tommy said agreeing.

Soda smiled. "Good then, it's settled, your coming home with me."

**. . .**

Soda watched as Tommy glanced around nervously, like he was waiting  
for a serial killer to jump out of the bushes and scare him. He rolled  
his eyes. They had already tooken every precaution, taking none busy  
streets and walking in the shadows, and yet he was still nearly  
pissing himself scared.

Two-Bit and Steve walked behind them, laughing when Tommy jumped in  
the air when a cat ran out of the bushes. "Scared of a little tiny  
putty cat," Two-Bit laughed.

Eventually they got to the house. When Soda turned into the driveway  
and began walking towards the door he saw Tommy gaping at the house.  
He felt himself getting pissed off. _I offer my home to him as he  
still judges where I live. _He took a breath to calm himself. _He just  
isn't used to it, if you were walking into his mansion you'd be  
gapping at it too,_ he told himelf.

Tommy followed Sodapop unsurely. He knew Soda saw him looking at the  
house like it was a cave, what if he got mad and he and his buddies  
were just gonna kill him inside?

He stumbled through the door when Steve pushed him, annoyed at how slow  
he was moving.

Tommy glanced around the house. It wasn't as bad as he expected. There  
was a couch and recliner in what he figured to be the living room, and  
he could see the kitchen and bathroom through a couple doors. It was  
real small, but fairly clean, except for the odd peice of clothing or dirty dish.  
It wasn't a complete dump like he expected.

Tommy's thoughts were broken as he noticed large figure walking through  
the kitchen door. His eyes got wide as he saw the mans muscles ripple  
under his tight muscle shirt. He didn't notice him at first because he  
was talking with Soda. "I don't care if you don't want me to stay up  
waiting for you, I'm going to-" he stopped as his eyes met Tommys.

"Soda, why the hell is a soc in our living room?"

"That's what I was trying to tell you Dar," Soda said as he continued  
to explain what had happened and Tommy's situation.

Darry listened thoughtfully the whole time, nodding the odd moment,  
until Soda finished his tale. He walked over to Tommy and stood infront  
of him for a minute sizing him up.

Tommy looked around awkwardly as Darry looked him up and down. Finally  
Darry seemed to have reached a decision and held his hand out. "I'm  
Darry, and I'm guessing you've already met Two-Bit and Steve," he said  
as they strolled in the kitchen holding a beer in one hand and cake in  
the other. Two-But sat on the floor and watched the screen intently as  
Steve flicked through the channels, slouched out on the couch.

"Ponyboy should be up in a few hours, at least." Darry continued.

Soda grinned. "So make yourself at home. If you wanna sleep just find  
a place, and foods in the fridge."

Tommy nodded awkwardly and slowly sat down on the floor, his back  
resting against the couch. He tried to relax but his body seemed permently  
stiff. It was gonna be a long day.

**. . . **

Rain pounded against window, as it had been for the past couple hours.  
It started a good half hour after Tommy, Soda, Two-Bit and Steve  
arrived and wouldn't give up, trapping everyone inside, and giving  
Darry the day off work because he couldn't roof in bad weather. Pony  
sat on the other end of the couch than Steve, he had woken up a while  
ago and hasn't really moved since.

Tommy glanced around and watched all the lazy teens for a second.  
Other than the odd wrestling match no one had moved, yet he learned  
a lot about them. Two-Bit was obsessed with Mickey Mouse, Pony's  
head never left the inside of a book, Darry was like everyones mother  
(though you couldnever say that to his face), Steve was real good with cars,  
and Sodapop's smile was contagious, and he made everyone feel good.

No one had spoken much, except when Tommy had gotten enough courage to  
ask were Mrs. and Mr. Cutis was, but he shut up after he was told. He  
could believe Darry had fought so hard for his brothers, and worked  
two jobs. His brother was the same age as Darry, and he doubt he'd  
even think about doing any of that.

His thoughts were shattered as the front door suddenly burst open and  
two dripping figures walked in. The first dark hair was matted to his  
forehead, but not enough that you couldn't see his ice blue eyes.

The second one was smaller, and was more dragged in than walked in.  
His black hair was soaked to his face, that you couldn't even see his  
eyes. It was a wonder he could even see.

But Tommy knew who they were instantly, and his heart stopped beating  
as they walked in to the house, shutting the door behind them.

Dallas' eyes travelled past Tommy without a second glance, he doubted  
he even noticed him. But the small dark boys eyes were drawn to him  
instantly, and widen immediatly in reconition. He started shaking, and  
Tonny doubted it was from the cold.

Dally looked over at Johnny worriedly for a second than followed his  
gaze to Tommy. He looked at him a moment trying to place him then  
realized who he was. His eyes narrowed as he reached into his back  
pocket for his blade with his good arm. "I'm going to kill you."****

  
**So that's the third chap :) Yeah the gangs in it! Like I  
promised...the second time...**

Haha so thank you for Steph36 for reviewing and telling me about my  
mistake. Thank you! And cause she reviewed twice I'm gonna out this  
up, but I changed the rules. For the next chap to be out up before the  
night of the next day, I must recieve two reviews from two different people,  
at least :)

Haha hope you liked and review :)  



	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own The Outsiders or any of SE Hintons characters :) Enjoy!**"I'm going to kill you."

Quick review-Tommy jump Johnny, Dally saves the day, gets kicked  
outta house, saved by Soda, goes home with them, Dally comes in,  
sees Tommy and says...

. . .

Tommy instinctively moved as far as way from the pissed off teen as he  
could, causing him to trip over Two-Bit's legs, falling on the  
television which miraculously managed to stay on the table.

"Whoa get outta the way!" Two-Bit shouted, pushing Tommy out of the  
way of the TV, unaware that Dally was making a beeline towards him  
holding his blade out threateningly.

Tommy had managed to stand by then and was pressed up against the  
wall, his body shaking so bad that if the wall wasn't there he'd fall  
to the ground.

Steps before he reached Tommy Dally felt himself being held back by  
two large arms. Pain shot through his entire left torso, angering him  
even more. "Darry let me go I'm gonna fuckin' kill him!"

Darry tightened his grip around Dallys squirming torso, "I ain't gonna  
let you kill-"

"Darry let go!"

Darry let go instantly and stared in shock at the speaker, along with  
everyone in the room. Johnny's eyes shifted to the ground  
uncomfortably from the stares. "He's hurt." he mumbled quietly trying  
to get everyones looks away from him.

Tommy was forgotten as everyone looked to Dally, who was kneeling on  
the ground, his blade dropped to the side as he held his left sholder  
with his other arm, his eyes shut tight trying to escape the pain.

The sharp pain in his shoulder slowly reduced to a throbbing, which  
although was still painful Dally could stand it. He opened his eyes  
slowly to find everyone circled around him looking at him worriedly.  
His eyes travelled along the group but stopped once they met Darry's  
eyes, that were filled with guilt along with worry.

Dally rolled his eyes. It wasn't Darry's fault. "I'm fine," he  
said gruffly while slowly standing up.

"Dal.." Darry started but Dally shrugged him off. "Stop worrying  
Superman, it wasn't your fault."

Darry's body relaxed noticeably. "Then who's fault was it?" he asked.

"T-the stupid socs," Johnny said.

"What happened?" Steve demanded.

Everyone looked at Dally, but he ignored them, moving his shoulder  
testingly to see how far it'd go. He has barely rolled it one forth  
of the way around when he had to grit his teeth to resist yelling out.

Johnny's eyes got wide as every ones gaze returned to him. He looked at  
Dally for a second then spoke. "I was just walking down the road...b-  
but then t-the socs came by in their car, and j-j-jumped m-me," Johnny  
said, stuttering worse as he went.

Sodapop walked next to him and placed an arm around him, remembering  
the day they found Johnny after the socs jumped him.

Johnny took a breath and continued. "But t-then Dally came and helped  
me, and he was trying to push me outta the way so I could run, but  
they got him from behind, cause he turned his back from them to push  
me..." Steve growled menacingly. To jump someone on their side of  
town was one thing, to get them down with a cheap shot was just plain  
wrong.

"So then they started kicking him, and I heard something crack, and I  
p-picked up my blade.." Two-Bits eyes widened. He didn't think Johnny  
had it in him.

Reading Two-Bits expression Johnny continued. "And got real close, so  
they turned for a second to look at me, but Dally got up before they  
could hit me and grabbed some guys blade, scared 'em off." he  
finished, giving Two-Bit a quick look to make sure he understood that  
he didn't actually do anything. Two-Bit did.

Steve stalked around angrily. "Who did it. We'll jump them. We'll  
beat 'em so hard they won't even remember the next day..."

Dally spoke for the first time since Johnny began his story. "It  
ain't your fault they got me, there were five of 'em Johnny, it was  
bound to happen." he said, directing it to Johnny, unhappy Johnny thought  
it was his fault. "And I know one of the guys who did it," he  
continued slowly, pausing until everyone looked at him. Tommy's heart  
thudded in his chest as Dally continued. "And he's in this room right  
now..."

Every ones eyes widened as they realized who he was talking about. They  
turned to Tommy uncertainly and gave him a hard look. "That true?"  
Darry asked, knowing he couldn't help him if it was. Didn't matter  
if he was guest in their house if he hurt one of the gang, that was  
like hurting family. They were family.

Tommy looked down shamefully. "Yeah, it was." he said, his voice  
sounding surprisingly strong compared to how he felt. He lifted his  
gaze only to look at Johnny as he heard the click of switch blades  
being opened and footsteps as they walked towards him.

Johnny looked around wildly trying to avoid his gaze, yet despite his  
attempts his eyes met Tommy's in the end. He sighed loudly. "D-  
don't..." he said quietly. No one even turned to him. "Don't." he  
said louder but no one seemed to have heard him.

Pony looked at Johnny for a second. As soon as Johnnys large dark eyes  
met his and realized he had heard him Pony knew what he had to do.  
"Wait." he said loudly, causing everyone to look at him with shocked  
expressions.

"What?" Steve snapped, mad at the delay.

"Johnny has to say something."

Johnny looked to the ground already aware that everyone's eyes would be  
on him yet again. He prayed this would be the last time. "Don't hurt  
him." he said while shutting his eyes as he heard someone groan.

"And why the hell not?" Someone snapped in a voice he recognized to be  
Two-Bits.

"'Cause I owe him.." Johnny offered, quickly continuing once he  
realized that that wouldn't be enough to help Tommy. "When I was  
walking up to the group, you know when they was kickin' Dally, before  
I even got a little close he noticed," Johnny said pointing Tommy,  
"but he didn't give me up. He didn't wanna them to keep beating us  
no more than I did."

Darry sighed. "So he helped y'all." After Johnny agreed with a nod  
Darry spoke again. "Well it's up to you guys but I ain't gonna beat  
him." he said while backing away from Tommy. Slowly everyone else  
followed suit.

Dally shot a quick glare to Tommy unhappy with their decision before  
stalking into the kitchen. As he passed Johnny he paused for a moment  
and Johnny glanced down timidly. "You know, I think I liked you better  
when you didn't talk as much," he growled into Johnny's ear as he  
continued into the kitchen.

Darry watched Johnny worriedly. Whatever Dally had said seemed to had  
hurt him as he slumped down dejectedly, even more than normal.

After a second Darry travelled over to him. "Alright kid your soaked.  
Take those clothes off and I'll get some of Pony's for you to borrow.  
Johnny nodded understandingly before beginning to peel his wet clothes  
off his body and dropping then in a wet pile on the ground.

"You too!" Darry yelled to Dally in the kitchen. "I'll fix your  
shoulder up after I throw your clothes into the dryer."

Tommy watched as Johnny pulled his tee shirt over his head. His body  
was so small and fragile, you could see the holes between his ribs.  
But what shocked Tommy most was all his scars. They travelled all  
along his torso, some long, others short, some straight others  
rounded, all at different stages of healing. Some scars, so faded you  
could barely see them, others fresh so that they were still scabbed.  
Tommy glanced away embarrassed when Johnny's eyes met his and looked  
down ashamed.

Tommy felt a sinking feeling in his stomach. Why should he be ashamed  
of them? He couldn't believe he had been ready to beat him until he  
was unconscious less than twenty-four hours ago. He doubt he could do it now.  
What had even made all of them? It definitely was a lifetime thing, he  
could tell because of all the different stages of healing they were in.

Johnny walked over to the couch after he had pulled Ponys white shirt  
over his head. Despite the fact Pony was a full two years younger than  
him it still fit him, if anything was a little big.

A few moments later Dally left the kitchen with a beer in one hand. He  
was taking a sip coolly when Darry returned from down the hall with  
some of Soda's clothes in his hand. "Common Dally hurry up I need to  
get the dryer started so they'll be ready for y'all tonight."

Dally looked around for a second to insure all the guys were in fact  
watching the TV and not him before he turned to Darry. "No."

Darry rolled his eyes. "Dally I ain't kiddin', don't be difficult just  
change your clothes man."

Dally tried again. "No, I mean, it's not that I don't want to...I  
just can't."

Darry look at him confused for a second then it clicked in. "Oh  
alright. Can you lift your arm at all?" Dally shook his head no. He  
hated feeling this useless.

"Alright, got your blade on you, I'll cut it off. You can have Soda's shirt."

Dally quickly produced a blade from his pocket and flipped it in the  
air once before catching to and handing it over to Darry.

Darry smirked at how uncomfortable Dally looked. "Lets go in the  
kitchen," he said after a bit. Dally followed him thankfully.

**. . .**

"Ow shit!"

Everyone glanced up from the TV screen and looked towards the kitchen  
were a long line of curses were coming from.

"Stop moving dammit!" they heard Darry shout.

Wordlessly everyone stood and walked to the kitchen hurriedly. Tommy  
followed a little slower than all the rest, unsure of if he wanted to  
enter the room where a cursing Dally was. Even though he'd never admit  
it he scared the living daylight out of him.

When he entered the kitchen he stayed by the door, not necessarily  
because he wanted to, but because he doubted the kitchen could hold  
another person.

"Fuck..." Dally growled through gritted teeth as Darry poked his  
shoulder once again. Tommy winced looking at it. It was swollen about  
twice the size of his right one, coloured a deep purple. The  
impression of shoe prints covered his entire chest in black, red and  
purple splotches.

As Tommy studied his torso more he realized that he too like Johnny  
was extraordinarily skinny, being able to count his ribs. Though  
unlike Johnny he had muscle to add to it, giving him a weird build. He  
had scars along his body too, but not nearly as many as Johnny, and  
most were long lines, such as caused by a knife.

"Jeez Dal, how long ago did yah get this. It's already swollen over twice  
it's size."

Dally shut his eyes for a minute as if thinking then when he opened  
them they seemed clearer, less pained. " 'round one or two I guess."

"Dally it's almost two PM! What the hell did you do after, go on vacation."

Dally snorted. "Try Bucks. Would've stayed longer too but if one more  
broad tried to rope Johnny I thought he'd piss himself dry."

Everyone laughed at this, minus Tommy. It was known fact that girls  
scared Johnny, especially the ones of the greaser breed, ever since  
the time Sylvia came onto him so Two-Bit and Dally decided to tell him  
a little about girls. Probably scared him off of them for life.

Dally shut his eyes once again as Darry began doing something to his  
shoulder again. "Dally, you really ought to go to the hospital, you  
broke something in your shoulder, and I wouldn't be surprised if you  
busted a couple ribs too."

Dally shook his head. "Hell no, I ain't ever going in a hospital  
walking. I'll be fine."

Before Darry could argue Dally cut in again. "'Sides, how would I pay  
for it anyways. I ran outta all my money from the last rodeo, and I  
doubt Buck would lone me that much."

Darry nodded understandingly. "Alright, no hospitals, but I'm gonna  
wrap it up. Just try not to move it too much for the next few weeks  
and I'll check in it again then. Deal?"

"Deal." Darry grimly did it, wincing every time Dally winced, knowing although  
he was helping him he was also the cause of the pain. He still felt bad for earlier  
today.

Tommy shook his head. Not being able to pay for a hospital. He didn't  
even think about it when he had to go, it didn't even dawn on him that  
you had to pay for them. He wondered what else they had to worry about  
that he doesn't. He knew it was probably a whole lot more than he  
could imagine.

**. . .  
**  
**So there we go, chapter four, sorry for its utter crappiness :(  
**

**Sorry it wasn't really in Tommys POV, I realized you enjoyed that so I  
tried to throw a little of it at the end for you guys.**

You know the drill, more than two reviews and I update by tomorrow  
night.

Hope you like and review.

PS props to my reviewers, Iamafanoftoomanythingstoname and Steph36,  
they are awesome!


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own The Outsiders or any of SE Hintons :)**

**. . . **

"Dinner!"

Before Darry had even finished saying the word Two-Bit was barrelling  
through the door, pushing Steve back with one hand set firmly on his  
head and blocking everyone else with his body. Just as he reached his  
hand out to snatch the first plate Darry pulled them away. A small  
snicker left his lips when Two-Bit groaned unhappily.

"Family first, then the rest of you can fight over it," Darry said as  
Soda happily pushed Two-Bit out of the way and served himself a  
plateful of shepards pie followed by Pony and finally Darry.

As soon as Darry finished Two-Bit and Steve started fighting over a  
plate, while Dally plucked one from behind their bodies and served  
himself rolling his eyes at his friends. Everyone knew that they just did it for  
fun, they really didn't care _that_ much about who got served first along as they  
ate.

Tommy stood awkwardly to side as he watched the group fight over food.  
After nearly getting hit in the head with a fork by Steve he wasn't  
too sure he wanted to participate in it. He decided to stay of to the  
side and wait for everyone to settle before taking whatever was left.  
Apperantly Johnny had thought the same.

"Hey," Tommy said with his best grin but after Johnny quickly glanced  
away it slowly slid off his face. Minutes seemed to go even slower  
after that, awkwardly ticking away second by second while Tommy glanced  
Johnny subtitle glances. _Jeez that kid is shy._

Finally everyone had served themselves so Tommy went forwards and  
grabbed a plate along with Johnny. Tommy decided to let him go first,  
but Johnny seemed to had thought the same once again as they both stood  
on either side of the oven waiting for the other to go in an awkward silence.

"Go ahead," Tommy said, trying to be polite. If he was staying the night with  
this guys he figured he shouldn't make enemies.

Johnny shook his head 'no' and took a step back away from the oven to  
prove his point. Tommy half-glared at him a second before taking half of  
the remaining food. _What is his problem? Tried to be nice but didn't  
even effect him. He probably wouldn't even be moved if you jumped  
in front of a train for him_. Despite his thoughts Tommy felt completely  
different. _Why the hell was this kid so set on being last? _Just from the past  
hours he had watched the group it was obvious that Johnny was more in the  
backround then anywhere, yet never forgotten. Even if Johnny himself thought  
he was the least important of the group he couldn't be more wrong.

As he wandered back into the living room he slowly put a small scoop of  
food in his mouth. It was pretty bland, and a little too running, but  
the instant it hit his tongue Tommy realized how hungry he was. He  
felt like he hadn't eaten in days, then when he thought about it he realized it had  
probably been about a day, his last meal being his dinner before he went out  
with his friends. It seemed like a lifetime ago. In one way it was.

He started shoveling food in his mouth the moment he sat down, not glancing  
up from the plate until the last bit was done.

Looking up from his plate finally Tommy realized he was the first one done.  
"Hungry were we?" Soda laughed as Tommy turned a light shade of red.

"Why I don't think anyone finished a plate that fast other than  
myself, of course." Two-Bit smirked, saying the last bit like it was obvious.

Soda smirked at Tommy's expression. "Lets just say Two-Bit is  
serious about his food." he explained briefly.

"Speaking of food, what's for breakfast tomorrow Superman?" Two-Bit  
asked, reveling half chewed Shepards pie from his open mouth.

Darry shook his head in disbelief. "Don't you have a house to go to?" he  
accused. "Especially during Christmas."

Two-Bit just shrugged. "Ma gets a little, let's say stressed, during  
the holiday season. The further away I am the better. I'll pop by later  
tomorrow"

Darry shook his head again. "With a son like you I think I'd be  
stressed all year round, God only knows how that women lasts."

Everyone laughed at that.

Later that night as Darry and Pony were doing dishes Steve plopped  
down next to Tommy on the floor, freely giving his seat to Two-Bit,  
despite the fact he nearly broke a lamp fighting for it. Tommy knew he  
had a good reason to talk to him, his heart rate sped up for a moment  
before he forced it to settle down. _It is probably nothing, no need to get  
excited.  
_  
"Hey," Steve greeting nonchalantly.

"Hi."

After a few minutes of silence Steve spoke again. "Were you serious  
before? You know when you said you mom was leaving and your dad kicked  
yah out?"

"Course I was. Why would I lie bout something like that." He growled. _What  
kinda question was that?  
_  
"Calm down, I ain't accusing you of nothing. I just wanted to make  
sure you didn't just say that to save your skin. I didn't want you to  
be using Darry and Soda, they've been through enough without getting  
used by a heartless soc."

"I'm heartless." he snorted. "Your here accusing me of lying 'bout  
getting kicked out."

Steve rolled his eyes. "I wasn't accusing." he said in a harsh  
whisper, trying to prevent anyone from hearing their conversation.  
"Calm down dammit. You don't gotta get all defensive like that."

Tommy sucked in a breath and held it in his chest for a minute.  
Finally he realesed it, feeling calmer than before. Despite his anger  
he knew Steve was right. "Yea, alright, I get it you were just watchin'  
out for your friends. Sorry, hasn't been my best few days."

Steve nodded half heartedly. "Yea, well join the club."

Tommys eyes flicked over to him. "What do yah mean?"

Steve shrugged than stared to the distance. "My old man kicks me out  
too. Real often too." He laughed coldly. "Then the mother fucker buys  
me back with a couple bucks..." he shook his head regretedly. "Stupid  
thing is I always come back though. Always come back..." he  
trailed off, talking to himself more than anyone.

Tommy glanced down as the information sunk in. Somewhere deep inside  
seemed touched, more tender than before. "All your lives like that?"  
he asked quietly, nodding to the gang, who all were scattered  
throughout the living room.

Steve shook his head. "Nawh, but more than less of us ain't got the  
best family. I mean, like Two-Bit got a real nice mom, but his dad  
ditched when he was younger, and so do the Curtis', well they did.  
So some of us got alright lives, but then, you got guys like Johnny who's parents would rather see him bleeding on the floor than safe in bed, you know what I mean." Steve shut his mouth firmly, he didn't mean to tell Tommy so much, especially about somebody elses life. It wasn't his story to tell, to a soc no less.

Tommy glanced over with soft eyes. "That were he got all his scars?"

Steve looked at him suprised that he knew about them. Once the initial  
shock wore of he nodded. "Yea, that's were they came from. Well most  
of them anyways." he added, remebering the ones on his face from the  
socs.

He looked at Tommy momentarily, wondering if he could've been there,  
when they beat Johnny. He looked away almost immediatly. _No_, he  
decided, remembering that he helped Dally and Johnny, _he wouldn't do  
that. He couldn't.  
_  
Tommy nodded, his mind far away. _How could you do that to your own  
kid? _He didn't know, and doubted he ever would.

"What about Dallas?" he asked suddenly, realizing that they all seemed  
to have a reason to be the way they were except for him.

Steve shrugged. "I don't know," he said, deciding he had already told  
Tommy too much.

"Yea but why's he so mean...and cold..."

Steve gave him a sharp look. "I _said_ I dunno."

"Well you have to know something..."

Before Steve could snap at the persistant teen a new voice spoke.  
"Lets just say he acts the way life taught him too. He let himself be  
moulded by life, and didn't come out too pretty. He's real."

Both boys glanced back to see Pony looking at them with a neutral  
look. Steve nodded a small thanks for helping him, yet glared for  
evesdropping none the less. Didn't even effect Pony though, he was  
used to Steve glaring at him.

"I'm gonna go to bed," Darry spoke, causing Tommys and Steves gaze to  
leave Pony and go on him.

"Say Darry, considering they're all probably here for the night, where  
we all gonna sleep?" Sodapop asked.

Darry shrugged. "Figure it out yourselves, though my beds off limits,"

Sodapops eyes flicked up too. "Me and Ponys too!" he said before any  
of them could get any ideas.

Tommys eyebrows furrowed together. _They shared a bed? Why?_

"I get the recliner," Dally stated, walking from the couch over to  
Darrys previous seat.

"Couch!" Two-Bit and Steve called at the same time. Everyone rolled their  
eyes, with no doubt the two would be wrestling within the next 5 minutes.

Tommy left for the bathroom. There always seemed to be some sort of fight  
going on. At first it was kind of fun to watch, but after a while it became more  
routine than interesting.

Almost a minute later he walked back into the living room and heard  
Two-Bit talking.

"-man, she was so smokin', I got so frickin hard I thought I'd burst and-"

"Two-Bit shut up!" Someone yelled. Tommy rolled his eyes as he walked  
back into the living room and laid in the ground, following Johnnys  
lead. It was too say the least painful, the worst bed by far Tommy had  
ever had, but he wasn't about to complain.

"Yea cherry here ears are probably bleeding," Dally laughed cooly, elbowing  
Johnny. Tommy frowned, when did Dally forgive him?

Johnny ducked his head to advoid Dallys second swing, a smile on his  
face. He was glad Dally had forgiven him. "Hey I ain't the only virgin  
here," he defended himself looking at Pony.

"Your the only one over 15 that is," Steve stated.

"Well don't worry, this one's leavin'" Soda said, half dragging Pony to  
their room. He chuckled slightly at Ponys tense body, he knew Pony  
always got mad when the guys teased him over his virginity, and since  
broads were their main topic of conversation it was common for Pony to  
get laughed at. Lately they had been doing it a lot more often though,  
much to Pony's dismay.

"So Tommy, what about you?" Two-Bit asked flipping over on the couch,  
kneeing Steve in the process. Somehow the two had worked out that each  
one got half the couch. Everyone knew that one would be on the floor  
by morning.

"Uuhhhh, well..." Tommy started nervously.

"Don't bother Two-Bit, he ain't got any stories to tell," Dally said like it was known fact..

Tommy glared angrily at him. "Says who?"

"Says me. We all know them socs girls are more uptight than nuns, and  
you probably wouldn't touch one of our broads with a ten foot pole,"  
Dally smirked. "And with no broad, no deeds can be done."

Steve laughed. "But what's a man if he can't get no deeds?"

"A fuckin' pussy!" Two-Bit snorted.

Tommy glared, knowing full well that anything he could say wouldn't  
change anything. "Well it isn't my fault none of our girls will go all  
the way. I mean it's not like I'm gonna force them or something."

Two-Bit shrugged. "Yea, whatever. Guess our girls are just wilder. I  
mean I wouldn't have lost it til I was at least sixteen if I didn't  
know greaser gals."

Steve nodded his head silently agreeing. "Same. I only got one soc in  
my life, and she was no good, if you know what I mean."

Dally grinned. "I don't know, the socs I've been didn't have to do too much,  
but what they did was mighty fine."

Conversation was heard for the next few mintues until eventually Steve  
flicked off the lamp engulfing them in darkness.

Tommy stayed silent, along with the rest of the group, although he  
still wanted to ask so much. _How the hell did greasers get their girls  
when even they couldn't?_

"Hey guys, tomorrows Christmas!" Two-Bit suddenly shouted as if it  
just occured to him.

"Woo-fuckin-hoo" Steve snorted while kicking him blindly with his foot.

Tommy shut his eyes suddenly with new thoughts planted in his mind. He  
wondered what they had to wake up on Christmas morning. If their lives  
were as bad as Tommy was currently imagining than he didn't believe it  
was much. Then it hit him.

He had just as little to wake up to as they did.

**. . .**

**Merry Christmas guys! I know I should of updated yesterday technically  
with our deal but I was really busy because I had to do Christmas at my dads  
then go all the way to my moms which is like 3 hours away :P**

**But thank you soooo much for all the reviews!**

Steph36- wow. So your reviews make my life, and the last one was actually so  
detailed and amazing that I am kinda scared that I'm not gonna live up to your standards :S

**UNKNOWN- Thx! And thank you for reviewing.**

**Today-Only-Happens-Once-Thanks :) Glad you liked it :)**

**A/N- I had a christmas dinner with my fam, and this basically represents my day,  
including getting hit in the head with a fork. And Steve and Two-Bits fighting perfectly  
discribes my cousins :/**

**Hope you like and review! :)**

**Ps if your boxing day shopping do NOT get trampled! Be safe :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own The Outsiders.**

Tommys eyes opened to a loud 'thud' followed by a groan. "Soda... you don't gotta be so rough..." He heard Pony groan.

He shut his eyes once more to try to sleep but it was obvious this wasn't going to happen as Two-Bit kicked him in the ribs. "Wakey wakey! It's Christmas!"

He heard a crisp smack as he guessed someone hit him. "Its the first time he slept since the night before last. Let 'im be." He could tell Darrys deep voice apart from anyones.

"No its fine I'm up..." he said in the most convincing voice he could muster with his eyes still shut.

"Like hell you are," Some one else laughed.

He felt like everyone was watching him so he opened his eyes and forced himself to sit up. Thankfully only Steve and Darry were watching him, everyone else seemed to had disappeared.

"So where is everyone?" he asked while rubbing his eyes.

Darry glanced around. "Dally and Johnny are right behind you, and I'd imagine the rest of 'em are either eating something or out back."

Tommy swung his head around to where as Darry said Dally and Johnny were. Dally was leaning back in the chair so far Tommy couldn't see his head and Johnny was sitting up looking as tired as Tommy imagined he did.

"Hey Dar when can we open our presents?" Soda piped up from somewhere int the house, proabably the kitchen were loud clangs and rattles could be heard from where they were.

"After breakfast, and I don't want anything that discoloured!" Darry shouted. He shook his head regrettedly. "I can't believe I agreed to Two-Bit and Soda making breakfast."

Steve grinned playfully. "You'll probably end up homeless or dead with what I saw them doing in there."

Darry went white. "Two-Bit!" he yelled while quickly running into the kitchen.

A rough laugh was heard from behind him. He craned his neck to see Dally climbing out of the chair. "Jesus only knows why I bother staying here, I get more sleep in the cold than I get around here with you crazy kids." He then proceded to crack waht seemed to be every bone in his body with a few twists and stretches.

"I'm going for a smoke," he announced to no one in particular then strutted out of the house, Johnny straight on his heels.

Tommy shook his head. _Why the hell would that kid follow a guy like Dally so much?_

Steve looked down at him as if reading his mind. "Johnny sure does worship Dal, he is his hero if he got one. And don't tell Dal I said this, but if he cares about anything its about that kid."

Tommy nodded understandingly. Suddenly a loud bang was heard from the kitchen followed by a loud groan.

"Two-Bit..."****

Everyone was slumped around in the living room silently. Breakfast to say the least was interesting. Turns out the loud bang was Two-Bit knocking the pancake batter all over a none suspecting Ponyboy. Thankfully the bacon wasn't harmed, and the chocolate cake was great. Tommy couldn't believe that the cake was a normal breakfast to them, even as a kid he wouldn't even dream of it.

"Alright here we go Pony," Soda said while throwing a box in his direction from under the tree. Pony eagerly began to rip the paper off of it. As he cracked the box opened his eyes lit up and jumped onto the couch were Darry was sitting. "Thanks guys," he gushed while hurrying over to attack Soda.

Tommy looked at the fallen box on the ground where Pony had dropped it. Spilling out of it were two sneakers, and from the looks of them they were used. He lookd at Pony's happy face then back at the shoes. The kid got that excited over a pair of sneakers. Tommy doubted he looked that excited when he recieved a car the previous for Christmas.

Slowly Soda handed the gifts out, a watch for Darry plus some chocolate and trinkets, Soda got a few new shirts aswell as Pony plus of course some candy.

After Soda fished saying thanks for a dark blue tee shirt he grabbed another present under the tree. A smile crossed his face as he read it. "Steve,"

A look of suprise crossed his face as he easily caught the gift and ripped it open. It was a couple magazines and a model of a Mustang. Steve looked the happiest Tommy had ever seen him.

One by one Soda handed out gifts for the group, each person recieving it with the utmost happiness and surprise as the person before them. Once all the presents were handed out everyoen sat contentedly playing with whatever they recieved. Dally a new blade, Johnnysome gloves and a warm hat, Two-Bit a peice of coal (as a joke) along with random toys that he seemed to be able to have endless fun with and a mickey mouse calender.

As Tommy watched the group be so overcome with utter joy over such small things he began to realize how much he took for granted, how much they all took for granted. These guys who are their ages don't may not have parents who love them or even a house but they still laugh and love and forgive despite everything and everyone that spat on them.

They're happy for nothing, and I'm not happy for everything. He felt sick as he began to remember all the shit he had done to them, everytime he complained, every kid he laughed at. He shook his head angrily as he vowed not to do that again. He felt his eyes widen as he a thought struck him. Greasers were better people than they were. Even though he knew this wasn't always the case it seemed more true to him than anything he'd ever heard.

The doorbell suddenly rang peircing Tommy's thoughts. When no one moved to answer it he looked at Darry confused only to be met by a smiling face. "Merry Christmas Tommy."**  
**  
Tommy's eyebrows furrowed together confused as he slowly walked towards the door. His eyes widened as he swung it open and was greeted by a figure attaching him in a bear hug. He barely managed to regain his footing as he stumbled backwards back into the house. "Honey I'm so sorry. I've been so worried-"

He peeled the figure off him and looked at them in realization that it was his mother. "Mom," he greeted happily as he pulled her into a hug once again.

Minutes later when they finally seperated Mrs. Radcliff finally became aware of the other gapping figures in the room. She scanned them briefly until they stopped on Darry's face. She rushed forwards and hugged him quickly. Darry's boddy tensed as he stood stiffly until she let go. "Thank you so much for calling me Darry, really you have no idea how worried I was. I came home and when his father told me what he'd one I-"

"Wait, what about dad?" Tommy quickly rushed in.

She looked at him sadly. "I'm giving him one last chance, but if he messses this one up I'm done. He said he will stop the drinking but if he doesn't I don't think I can deal with it anymore, I will leave him. If it comes down to that you canchoose who you will live with, we will not pressure you." Tommy looked down sadly for a minute. He already knew who he'd choose if it came down to that. He looked back up quickly as he realized there was a small chance his dad wouldn't mess up though.

"Wait, how do you know Darry?" Soda asked to Mrs. Radcliff.

"And howd you know her number?" Steve added in looking quizzingly to Darry.

Mrs. Radcliff smiled. "Darry and my eldest son Todd used to play together one the football team. Up until Todd went off to college he used to spend everyday at my house I swear."

Darry laughed. "You did make a good pasta."

She smiled happily. After a few seconds she turned to Todd. "Well I guess we should be heading."

Tommy smiled happily and nodded in agreement but before following her out he turned to each greaser one by one.

"Merry christamas" he said to each one while giving a thanks to Darry and Soda for helping him. He shared a few words with Steve who he found to be his clostest friend he made out of all them suprisingly.

As he turned to Johnny he gave a grin and wished him his best adn apoligized once again for jumping him.

Finally he reached Dally. He gave him a meanignful look to him. "I'm sorry for before, I honstly wouldn't think of doing that again. If you need to got o hospital to get that thing checked out," he said motioning to his shoulder, "I can pay."

Dallys eyes widened for a second in shock then resumed their normal size quickly, though with less anger than before._ Maybe that was all he ever really needed, for someone to say sorry, _Tommmy thought with a smile as he turned to his mother and travelled out the door.

As he and his mother made their way to the car a few smalll white snowflakes swirled around Tommys bodies. He looked to the sky in disbeleief, it never snowed in Tulsa. "A Christmas maricle.." his mother mused while she drived away.

Tommy looked out the back window as she drove away and watched as six teenage boys ran outside and bagan to play in the snow, shoving eachother and swirling in circles like little kids with their arms swung out on both sides of their bodies.  
_  
Truly a Christmas maricle_, Tommy agreed in his head.

. . .

**Cheesy yes, but hope you liked. If so please review :)**

And thank you to all my reviewers btw. Couldn't have done it without you! 


End file.
